Darvey Love
by DarveyXOX
Summary: Set after the 7.10 summer finale. My judgement on what will happen next... Harvey runs after Donna but he can't find her but he feels guilty for knowing he loves Donna but he has felt it too late but he knows and feels guilty that he loves another woman as he is in a relationship with Paula and his infidelity issues. SHORT CHAPTERS - LOTS OF UPDATES!
1. Chapter One - I Just Had To Know

Chapter One - I Just Had To Know...

Donna let her wave of emotions rule her heart and he brain and she want fro her love of her life and she gave everything she could as she passionately kiss his soft delicate lips and flung her pale skinned arms and hands around his tanned masculine neck, whilst his face shocked made his forehead frown but he then noticed she was kissing him he began to respond and relaxed his face from a frown into a smile, as he kissed back at her soft honey sweet lips, when she removed her arms from his neck and let the suckle of her lips leave the presents of his soft crackled lips.

"I just had to know..." After the fireworks left her lips from just kissing Harvey she uttered her quite response as she left his lips while still wanting more fireworks as the kiss made her happy and she loved him but he wanted more kisses from the red head as she just walked away from a shocked but loving the feeling of ecstasy from wanting more.

Shocked by what just happened with what he had just been a part romantic love between with the love of his life, Donna, he just realised that she did feel passion romantic love with fireworks as they lips touch as they were crafted to be together but for him he knew it wasn't just a purely platonic love between the two of them, like he thought but in fact she did love him romantically like he felt love like butterflies in his stomach as soon as he had ever saw her whether she was in he work clothes on in her causal clothes she was always stunning and gorgeous but he knew she loved him like the romance she would watch in a Shakespeare play and that he had told her many times he loved her but not in that romantic way, then he realised that all the time he had told her that he loved her but when she would ask 'In what way?' And she was waiting for the respond that it was romantically.

He was still stood in the same place that moments before the true red head Donna, had just made his dream and fantasy become reality and the truth, then he knew that he had to run after her, he had to find her, he needed to find her as if his future and his life was relying on him to go to her, and just like she had said he just needed to know, he needed to tell her that he loved her. No matter what, tonight he was going to find her and he was going to return the most loving and passion romantic kiss he had ever kissed someone before because she was worth it she was worth the world to him and he was going to kiss her like she had done in her office before, in the spur of the moment.


	2. Chapter Two - Where Are You?

Chapter Two - ...Where Are You?

Harvey looked, scouted for where she, the love of his life could possibly be, in the big massive city of New York, but he couldn't find her, anyway, it was like she had walked out of her office and vanished out of New York in the matter of moments, but he was desperate he needed her, he wanted to tell, he needed to tell her how he felt about her, before he couldn't. Before he would let it go, before the love of his life moved on and he had to do it tonight, no matter how long it took him to find her he would tell Donna Roberta Paulsen that he loved her to the moon and back, before he chickened out of it altogether.

First he had ran to the front desk while getting in the elevator from the 50th floor to the ground, while angered how slow the elevator was going on the most important moment, minute, day of his life and punched the metal tin walls and left a Harvey sized fist print in the wall. He ran to the first desk to ask his driver, Ray, if he had seen her leave or if he took her anywhere, but no nothing the love of his life was walking out of his life and he couldn't find her.

"Ray! Ray, have you seen Donna?" Harvey asked as he was leaving the building and his on loan, Ferrari was parked outside and he was rushing to it.

"No, sir. I'm afraid I haven't seen her since she left about 20 minutes ago." Ray informed his employer and told him that she had left the building. He was thinking that he had been standing their for twenty minutes contemplated what had just happened.

"Thanks Ray, and you should get off home to your kids I won't be needing you services tonight." Harvey said kindly to his driver who he had been with for more than ten years.

"Thank you, I'll say hi to the kids from you." Ray commented to his boss with a happy tone in his voice to Harvey's glum yet tense voice.

Harvey left the massive of block of business building which held his law business, Pearson Specter Litt, and drove straight for Donna's Apartment in Brooklyn but the outskirt to New York City. He was breaking every law of the road by speeding and the occasional red light when no one was around.

Meanwhile he was searching his brain for other places she might go if she wasn't at her apartment and that when he thought of the theatre, he had always knew that she loved the theatre she was and still was an aspiring actress and she especially loved Shakespeare. He loved her that she different and loved things that he would usually just pass off. But she had made him come with her to a showing of Othello at the Theatre and he loved it and so did she knowing he was there with her.

As he was approaching the avenue the building she lived in was on he started to stare at the building seeing it as much more than just a building, it had been the place that he had fallen for her, the place that started it, this, whatever type of passionate non platonic love they had, had began with that first loving moment in her apartment with the squirty cream and the tin opener. Their tin opener, their love.


	3. Chapter Three - Shakespeare's Night Tale

Chapter Three - Shakespeare's Night Tale

Harvey stood at the front of the door to her apartment, he still owned the keys to the large apartment she lived in, he was about to knock on the door when he started to get scared to think about how much all this meant, or what ever was going to happen next. After contemplating what could happen, he nervously knocked on the door to he love's apartment.

Knock! Knock! "Donna, are you in their, I need to talk to you?" Harvey nervously questioned the white cream painted door with a circular eye which only the apartment owner could look through to see who was their.

Their was no reply to the knocking of the door. He was worried that their would be a reply and knocked again while talking to the door as if she was their or not, but he needed to talk so he got out the key from his keys and started to unlock the door, from which he was given the key for emergencies about seven years ago.

He thought it was a emergency, it had emerged to him after 10 years that he lived the bones of her, every but about, every thing that was different, that was the only person in the whole world, that if they lost faith in he would be devastated and he would lose faith and hope in everything in if he didn't have her.

As the door opened so did his heart, he had been the most open to someone in his entire life that night and he was scared. He walked in and out of the rooms that contained her belongings in a particular order and arrangement, their was pictures of her as a children with the piano she loved, also pictures of her with him and her father. He looked but she was in her apartment, but he thought that would have been like Donna, make it hard to find someone when its important, as if his life depended on it.

Then he knew where she was, the theatre, the one he had gone with her to see a play by Shakespeare, he was saw it was Romeo and Juliet or Othello, he couldn't forget that night neither could she. That night it had been a magical picturesque night, it was her birthday and he took her to see a play and she had fallen asleep with her hand in his lap and her head on his shoulder, to which her held his arm around her. He didn't blame her for going to sleep that night they both that worked 42 hours straight to get the corrupt CEO to drop charges of malpractice on Harvey.

He got back to his car and on the ground floor and he was going to make his way to the theatre, he checked what was being shown, it was Shakespeare Week, the ending night, with Romeo and Juliet's final showing that started thirty five minutes ago. He revved the engine and began his journey that night to the person he loved, when Paula called his phone...


	4. Chapter Four - This Is What I Need!

Chapter Four - This is What I Need!

Donna was sat in the first row in the middle of the premier seated rows on the upstairs seating. She had black tears rolled down her face, from the long-lasting mascara she had on, as she watched Romeo and Juliet, it was always a one to get Miss Redhead otherwise Harriet Specter, crying at the Shakespeare Language. But it had been a tear or several tears had ran down her face, that day, she had tears in her eyes as she listened to Louis's reasons for not preparing her and when Mike told her to tell Harvey how she felt for him.

Harvey pulled up outside the theatre, the car she owned was in the car park, he could see the Lexus she had bought as a birthday present to herself last year, he parked his on-loan car as close as he could to hers so he was right next to her as another car moved and left the theatre in a rush. He sat in the car a little longer, thinking planned to be concise on what he was going to tell her.

He locked the car as he smiled to walkers by, he was nervous not the nerves he had when he was going to do something which was something wrong or meet his mother but butterflies in his stomach. She sat as she knew the upcoming act was going to be. As the curtains closed for an interval her phone buzzed but she ignored it, knowing it was work or Mike, but she couldn't cope with talking or doing either.

She smiled at the curtains closing and left her seat to go get a drink, strong one after the day she had already had, it had been the worst day she had had in a while, probably since the day she had to crush Harvey's heart by telling him that his father had died. That day, in particular, had drained her and him, he had gone home and she had gone with him but when he got they he had fallen to the floor. She comforted him over that weekend, she had slept there all weekend while he grieving.

Harvey walked towards the door to the bar to whisk p some courage before he goes and finds her when he saw the beautiful redhead sat at the bar drinking a martini with her legs crossed over the other in a ladylike position while talking to the skinny unattractive bartender.

"Donna!" Harvey spoke as she turned her head with her makeup fixed and no tears or black stains visible no longer.

"Harvey, why are you here? How did you find me? Oh, I bet Mike told you didn't her!" Donna questioned as she dragged Harvey's arm pulled him away from the bar and out into the corridor.

"Mike, why didn't I ask him?"Harvey muttered under his breath. "Donna I need to talk to you about what happened in your office," Harvey exclaimed, "just listen, please!"

"No, I cant! Leave Harvey, just leave now!" Donna harshly told Harvey in a passionate and time change love they had, when he changed his entire facial expression and he yelled at her with love in his voice telling her how she was the good thing in his life, the only woman in his life who had stayed with her for everything. The woman he loved forever.

"No! I need to tell you! I've been loving you, too long. I don't wanna stop now. Let me love you, Donna." Harvey yelled at Donna as she walked out of the theatre as she paused and she stood still. While Harvey ran after her and placed the lustful kisses on her soft and brittle pink skinned lips that he had ever given to everyone he had loved even Scottie.


	5. Chapter Five - We Can't

Chapter Five - We Can't?

 _"I've been loving you, too long. I don't wanna stop now. Let me love you, Donna." Harvey yelled at Donna as she walked out of the theatre as she paused and she stood still. While Harvey ran after her and placed the lustful kisses on her soft and brittle pink skinned lips that he had ever given to everyone he had loved even Scottie._

...

Donna ran away from Harvey emotionally as she ran from the lustful kiss she wanted so badly to respond to but she couldn't she knew she would be doing and making herself something that was he hated, she couldn't love him like that, in that way. He had Paula, he was with her no matter how she felt the kisses she had endured that night would be the only kisses she would have with Harvey.

Donna sat with her bum perched on the stone wall outside the theatre as she stared into his eyes as if low was everything was what they had and had t live for, but she couldn't do it, not like that, not in that way. It wasn't like Donna to act like that but she couldn't do it to Harvey she would be making him something he hated and despised for the majority of his life, she wouldn't make him like her, the her who made him damaged in his thoughts of love.

She knew what he was saying was the truth she could see it in his eyes, he could never lie to her she would always know when or if he was, and that was why they were brilliant together and even when they were apart they still didn't stop loving each other, or when she did something ridiculous and he would do anything for her because when he said 'I couldn't be me, without you' and it was the extent of true love between two human loving souls that brought them together in unison to love each other and no other could compare Harvey or Donna in each other's eyes.

He knew what she meant, she would feel guilty for the rest of her life for making him something her had utterly despise for the majority of his life, and he knew she was doing it because she loved him more than anyone in the world but they had pushed it away for too long making them want each other more and more as every day came and gone, it made their untold love stronger.

"I needed to know Harvey, I just needed to know!" Donna said cryptically as Harvey's lustful eyes mooned over her figure, her face and her personality.

"Donna, I get it more than anyone, so did I, I needed to know because beca-cau..." He stuttered as he told Donna the truth."Because I Love You, Donna Paulsen! " He proudly exclaimed to the love of his life.

"I love you too, but it's not that simple, we can't?" Donna questioned him and herself she knew that loving him would be forever but he was with Paula and she couldn't and wouldn't make him an adulterer.

"We can Donna tell me the words, and I'll do it, because I can't live one more day without you, without loving you, without just wanting so badly to get out of my office and kiss you." Harvey came talking and explained how he felt, how no more words could describe it. "Do you know how many times I have tried to tell you, how times I have come close. Just to do this!"

Harvey's nose came closer to Donna's and he touches hers rubbing his softly against her just wanting to love her more than he already did but it was impossible for him to stand in front of her and not try to kiss her or love her. Donna's eyes rolled as she leaned in for a kiss as they shared their intermate kiss he hummed in her ear "I'll tell her."


	6. Chapter Six - The Happy Drunk

Chapter Six - The Happy Drunk

Harvey led in bed with a huge grin on his face, thinking of the events of last night, plus the hangover wasn't too bad when he remembered the events before getting drunk. He couldn't forget the unrealistic and supernatural night between himself and Donna. Also, it did help getting so drunk he left his loan car at the theatre or bar, he couldn't remember, but he did remember that he got in a half past two in the morning. He day dreamt back to his original thoughts and he couldn't think of a better place abs thought to have... Donna.

He was happy since a long time, he had tried with Scottie and he was in love with Paula. But he had been in love with her a whole lot time longer, and she was the one he had fantasies of, and the love for. He couldn't help it, it was like this betterment of his self-had overtook his heart and his brain and was doing what he had wanted for so many years he was happy.

He kept dreaming while he was keyed on his side facing the wall and the glass view looking out into New York, but nothing was better, he had only been in bed four hours as he was awake and he drifted back off to sleep not before he thought of the last moment between Donna and himself last night, before she went home in a taxi.

6 hours earlier...  
As the clock was striking half past midnight and the theatre had closed after the last showing of Romeo and Juliet which Donna get to see the end of the play, she kissed his cheek as they would show the hubris of their act they have set in motion and she kissed him on the lips and left. They were in love but they kept in private like things were meant to be private.

Harvey didn't feel like going home and he knew the burners game was on at the pub Mike would go to and he got a taxi to the Pub his second in command after Louis was watching the match and having fun at. Harvey had rung Mike to stay at the bat he was a so they could talk and Mike stayed since Rachel went to see her parents father childhood home, whereas Mike had ordered the beers and wanted by a table for Harvey's arrival.

Harvey and Mike meet at the bar of the non-prestige pub and they drink a beer and watched the burner's game together nit before Harvey told mIke that he told Donna that he loved her and she admitted it too. MIke left the thought in his mind and he continued to watch the burner's game with Harvey and a beer in one hand and smile on his face.

...Back in the present

Harvey awoke, with his pupils dilated wide and looked at the time saying it was 10 o'clock and he thought it was rather late but he did mind he was the boss and he was staying in bed a little longer when he just turned to the over side of the bed and it revealed someone he hadn't expected to be in bed with him since the events of the night before...


	7. Chapter Seven - You're Not Unlovable

Chapter Seven - You're Not Unlovable... I Just Love Her!

Paula...

"Morning, Paula!" Harvey expressed with shock with a frown and the widening of the eyes but played it as being tried as he yawned, as he saw the pretty blonde in his bed after a couple o hours ago the bed being empty with just him in and out of it.

"Morning, sleepy head," Paula said as she pulled the single bed sheet around her naked body and kissed his head and caressed with her delicate and small fingers. "Was it a big case?" she continued to speak and questioned what he was doing last night.

"No case just some American football, with MIke." As he forgot to mention the loving confession from himself and Donna od their undying love for one another.

...

Harvey walked into work with his grey suit on and an old grin. A grin no one had seen from Mr Harvey Specter for while, even forever, he was happy and gleaming with excitement but he hind the real reason for his desires happiness, something he had wanted for a while. He pushed it off to those who didn't know him personally as he got the car on loan he had wanted. But Mike, Rachael and Louis knew it wants like that.

Harvey looked into Donna's whimsical eyes full of love and she knew it was going to be hard for him to tell him Paula but deep down this quixotic love between the two of them was something that he couldn't make his heart want with Paula, because of Donna, she was the one. The one he would marry right now in this spot out in the place their loved had grown stronger, he knew everything about her and he loved her imperfections which he never saw as imperfections he saw them as her beautiful perfection.

But, what he was going to do was going to be hard for him, he had always stuck by a specific code, to keep other people from getting hurt, which was him being in love or having sex with one woman at any given time but loving Donna was different, deep down he had always loved her but not shown any affection in a passionate loving affair but more like a platonic love. But he wouldn't do anything adulterous before he told Paula the truth.

"Morning Harvey, Donna" Mike said schemingly as he knew what the pair had admitted to each other.

"Morning Mike and Rachel, can I see you in my office in a moment," Harvey said publicly to his right hand people he had at his side. "please, you too Donna." Harvey concurred as he looked libidinously at Donna.

Back to Harvey's apartment...

Harvey didn't know what to do, whether that was to go easy on telling Paula that he thought that they should stop dating because he was in love with Donna and have since he set eyes in her the wild, wonderful and wild sixteen years ago in the DA's office while he worked not the corrupt lawyer, Cameron Dennis. 

Harvey texted Paula with a message saying 'Hey. Need to talk, privately about some issues tonight, could you come over?' as he sent the message all he could think about Donna and her gorgeous and symmetrical face with her perfect features and her fair complexion and bright and luscious ginger hair.

"Yes, sure. I'll be over in an hour.' The psychologist texted back to the New York's best closer in the city. She was worried a bit about what he wanted to talk about but she didn't think it was going to be what Harvey said to her.

...

An hour had come and gone, Paula had arrived and sat on the sofa he and owned open his mouth and he let the exclamative words flow out of his mouth effortlessly. But she just sat there with her mouth and eyes dropped and facing the floor.

"What?" Paula said shocked as she looked at the face of her boyfriend now to be ex-boyfriend. " Seriously, everything you were saying that I'm not unlovable but he cheated on me. But I am unlovable, you're just like him.

"You're not unlovable Paula, and I'm not him! I wouldn't cheat on you, ever! I'm not that type of man, I'm not a coward. It's just, I just love her!" Harvey said with his tone dipping in and out of bopping tide as he argued with Paula, with his anger in and out of his speech.


	8. Chapter Eight - Its On

Chapter Eight- Its On!

 _Seriously, everything you said, that I'm not unlovable but he cheated on me. But I am unlovable! You're just like him..._

Those words Paula had said to him the night before last, had shattered his perfectly constructed world between himself and Donna. Paula probably thought he was the most disdain man she had ever meet, and worse than her ex, he had made her love him and trust him as she loved and believed every word he had said. She probably thought that he was lying when he had said that she was lovable, more than that.

Concurring Donna was sat at her desk still at the office finishing up, on work she had to do as a COO of a law firm, which including the weekly and tasked reports on the new interns and the first year associates at the firm when she got an email from Harvey saying...

...I told Paula the truth. And Paula thinks that I'm a disdainful b*****d, said in her own words. But I needed to tell her, I love you. Tell Louis and Mike that I won't be in for a couple of days...

Three days had passed since the love encounter between the pair of libidinous and Donna was worried about Harvey. He had told her that he had told Paula in an email, which she knew he was feeling down. He never, like never sent Donna emails on personal or private issues, he always did them in person, it was the kind of man he was.

Donna knocked on the door to the apartment, that Harvey lived in. She was happy, for once in her life he didn't have to lie to anyone that in fact, she did love her own boss and now her equal in the firm, but she didn't have to lie to herself every day she had been doing since that special night he finally told her he loved her but it was when he said 'I meant like friends' and it crushed a piece of her that night. But it differnt she differnt and the love her and his heart had grew only larger day after day and only kept getting bigger.

Concurringly Harvey was sat on the couch in his apartment with his headphones on, while on his laptop researching for a company he wanted the legal billables for, he heard a noise coming from the front of his large apartment and he removed the quaint headphones and walked over to the kitchen when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hi Donna," Harvey said as he knew that it was Donna at his door at, eleven in the morning. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong at the firm?"

"Nothing wrong at the office, it's just the email, you sent it last night and you never send me emails. I wanted to know if you are okay." Donna expressed at she looked into his dashing and handsome eyes.

"I'm fine, it was just awkward and awful she thought that I was..." Harvey said as Donna put her finger over his lips and she spoke. "I know."

Harvey looked at her gleaming and know it all 'Donna' know everything eyes. "I just wanted to do this since last night..." Harvey spoke as he moved closer to her body, and dragged her into the apartment, she dropping everything in her hands, including some files, her coat and handbag as she was drawn closer.

Harvey pulled Donna closer as he shut the door to the apartment and their lips crashed with fireworks bursting as their lips moved rhythmically as they tore the clothes they were wearing off one another. Her high heels flung off her small and fair feet and his white t-shirt was dragged off his clenched muscles of his chest as he nails dug into his back as he twirled her around. She landed on his bed with his hands ripped her dress zip; pulling it down slowly as she ripped the belt of his jeans as she slipped out of her dress as she wriggled out of the tight grip he had on her and turned the position of power to herself.

She got up out of bed and took the dress off fully and took off her existing clothing off her fair-skinned body and his head began to run wild as he fluttered Harvey's heart as she walked to away to the kitchen. "I needed a drink!" She giggled making him want her even more than before and even more so, she drank some of the water out of the scotch glass, while he dragged her back to the bed and they crashed on top of one another all over again...


	9. Chapter Nine - I'm Pregnant, Harvey

Chapter Nine - ...I'm Pregnant, Harvey.

"I'm pregnant." The words seemed to keep creeping up in Harvey's might as he thought of how a baby would change everything in his life and Donna's.

10 hours earlier...

Harvey washed up the dishes from the night before when Donna had come over, purely for dinner, there was kissing and playing like foolish children but they just enjoyed the slow intermate relationship they were bonding over. something they both wanted, to try to see if the last past sixteen years had been what most thought a waste. Jessica knew the two loved each other and if something didn't happen she wasn't going to push it but with Geoff, she knew that if they both admitted they loved each other that they would have been married with two or three children by knowing something the pair both did agree on they both wanted children.

It had been a couple of months since Harvey had broken up with Paula, he and Donna were going steady. She and he were living together for a bit on and off as she liked her apartment and still needed to feel independent once in a while and she would stay there some night and Harvey would stay there with her and sometimes they would be alone, or with friends. Donna was independent and she and Rachel were always hanging out at Donna's place since, Rachel and Mike lived together they both still needed some alone time away from one another once in a while.

...

As Donna and Harvey walked into the building, not holding hands but they were loved up, but they could be personal outside of the office and they could be private and be loving at work but she and he were dating, something they had but agreed to, to take they developing their relationship and date for a while. But that didn't stop them from by sexual when they wanted. Doctor Paula Agard walked into the building of person Specter Litt, with a quest to tell a certain someone something. she walked passed the security guards as they already knew who she was.

"Paula! What are you doing here?" Harvey questioned

"I need to talk with you, urgently." Paula enquired, as she wanted to know when she could talk to him.

"Now, ermm!" Harvey said as he instructed Mike to meet the client on his own. "Come in here..."

"I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't important.." She explained as she was explaining why she was blunt "I'm pregnant, Harvey. And she or he's yours, Harvey, you're gonna be a father." Paula shocked Harvey as she told him the news, while the protruding bump was all Harvey could stare at.

The pair talked but Harvey was shocked he and Donna had just started to go steady, now he had had to explain the fact that he would become a father without Donna. Harvey thought that if he had ever had a child that it would have been with Donna, even when he and she weren't together, that they would eventually tell one another like they did, but he felt guilty for having a child without her.

...

Once Paula left the office, he walked to Donna's office with a sort of happy and excited yet upset and guilt-ridden mood, he knocked on the transparent glass door, to which Donna waved her hand to allow them to come into her office. While she saw his face, it was awkward and she knew that something was wrong, she knew him she had known him since she was in her twenties, nearly half her life, take a couple of years or so.

"We need to talk Donna, and it not going to be easy," Harvey said as Donna heard the words come out of his mouth but she felt afraid for the answer. "Donna, Paula came into the office today, she came to return some items she found in her apartment that was mine..."

"Harvey. Just get to the point." Donna expressed eagerly and scared of the answer he would say next.

"Donna, I love you and this changes knowing between me and you," Harvey said as he planted a kiss on her lips as he swizzled the chair to face him, as he got down to her height on her chair, and held her fair-skinned hand. "Donna, Paula's pregnant... With my child..."

Harvey kissed her hand, but she pulled her hands away from his grip. Harvey knew she needed to be alone to get her head around the situation, but when he left the room, Donna turned to face the city's skyscrapers while the tear began to stream and fall down her face...


	10. Chapter Ten - What's Next?

Chapter Ten - What's Next?

Donna was sat on her sofa, away from Harvey, she couldn't look at him and Paula. She knew they had done nothing wrong but she was upset over a baby, a baby that was half him and half Paula, a baby that would be a part of Harvey's life for the rest of his life, but she wouldn't be, Paula would be connected to have and Donna was worried that he would fall out of love with her. She was being selfish, she knew it, but it had taken her and Harvey so long to even each other that they loved each other.

She loved him, he was a part of her life and that meant sharing him like she done for the past 13 to 16 years. She would his baby but it meant that Paula would want him back, and knowing Harvey he would do anything to make the child, Paula and him were having happy, even if that made him sad and unhappy. Even if that meant getting back with Paula, she thought she knew him, and she was scared that he would do what her deepest and darkest fear was.

Donna looked at the walls to her apartment, it made the entire place look homely, she had pictures of her family on the shelves dotted around the place, she remembered, and everyone who went to Harvey's apartment knew it looked like a show house like no one had lived in it. That was when Donna was brought back to reality when she heard the doorbell go to her small and snug home she had.

"Harvey, what at you doing here?" Donna questioned as she let Harvey into her place.

"I came to talk to you, and I need to listen." Harvey expressed as he sat down on the sofa where she pulled up a chair near to him.

"I've heard that before, and it turned out to be a baby due in 30 weeks," Donna said trying to be reasonable and not sarcastic.

"I spoke to Paula, last night when you left the apartment. I felt empty, my place felt empty without you there, without you with me. I told Paula that even when this baby arrives I will still be with you, Donna, because I love you..." Harvey rattled on when Donna interrupted.

"I love you too." Donna emotionally declared as she had a stray tear run down her left cheek.

He admired her, she could take news in, and still manage to be this beauty in his eyes that could never change, he knew deep down that she was the woman he was meant to be with, and he couldn't be miserable for the rest of his life, just so he looked like he was the man who would do the right thing. But to him and Donna, staying with her was the right and most indicative thing to do, whether in the future his son or daughter hated him, he knew she was the one.

"I and Paula, have come to an agreement that, we will have shared custody of the child, and that I will be raising him or her with you, here, together, when she or he comes to stay. I have some construction guys, looking ta my apartment to put a wall in to make a nursery, but I don't want to any of it without you!" Harvey whispered into her ears as he pulled her body closer to his and she landed on his lap and he kissed her cheek, nearing towards her ear.

"What's next? Harvey?" Donna questioned as she was nervous, as she sat on his lap with his hands wrapped around her body, as he held her on his lap as he kissed her lips passionately.

"This!" As Harvey picked up Donna and threw her playfully onto the memory foam mattress in Donna's apartment.

Harvey and Donna rhythmically took their clothes off as they undressed and jumped into bed, even after she had been thrown playfully onto the bed. Harvey grabbed the whipped squirty cream from the fridge and slid into the warmth of the bed as he squirted some cream in her mouth, whilst he started to sequentially kiss her back, and she tickled his legs with her toes...


	11. Chapter Eleven - Will You Marry Me!

Chapter Eleven - Will You Marry Me!?

6 weeks had passed since Donna and Harveyhad got their heads around Paula being 6 weeks pregnant. But also, finally it was the day of Mike's and Rachel's wedding, Donna was at Rachel and Mike's apartment while Mike was at Harvey's. Mike was looking at the nursery which was been built, Harveyhad a wall put in to have a playroom for that baby when they were born, but on the outskirts of the room, it was nursery, no more than a couple of steps away from Harvey and Donna's bed.

Meanwhile, Donna was in the bathroom at Rachel's place, she was washing her hands, as she looked at the magazine in the bathroom, as she looked on at the test on top of the girly magazine. Positive, she was pregnant, it was in the air for Harvey, first Paula, now her. She knew he would be happy but she wanted to keep it a surprise, for now, it was her small yet very large secret to keep for a couple of hours until after the wedding, she didn't want to spoil her best friend'sbig day.

"I'm pregnant!" Donna whispered to herself as a huge grin crept up on her face. "Do you hear that your mummy's happy that you're coming, and soon you daddy will be too!" Donna calmed and talked in a giggle childish voice to her belly as she put her slim and tender hand on her nonexistencebump.

Mike had got a taxi with Harvey, to his apartment where he needed to much sue of something. Harvey knocked on the door, and Mike thanked him for everythingwhen Rachel opened the door and Mike got down on one knee, he knew that they were engagedbut that was before he went to prison and hewanted to make sure that Rachel was ready to walk down the aisle, moments beforethey were due to get married.

"Will you marry me?!" Mike said as he looked at his beautiful bride.

"Yes, you idiot, do you think that Donna and I would be wearing those dresses over their if we weren't" Rachel sarcastically said as she hugged Mike whilst he rose from the floor.

"Come on love birds, break up we have a wedding to get ready for!" Harvey joked as he gave Donna a hug as her kissed her passionately on the lips, and dragged Mike out if the small yet comfortable apartment.

"You may kiss the bride!" The Father said as Mike and Rachel merged into one, as they shared they ever lasting kiss, while Harvey linked arms to Donna to the left of the alter.

All the person Mike and Rachel knee at Pearson Specter Litt had come to the after party while Rachel's parents sat at the to table with Harvey and Donna. Mike saw Donna and Harvey as his surrogate parents on occasions like these, bit they were like family to him.

Speech's, lots of wine and kisses were what got through the after party to the wedding which had been coming so close near a 18 months to the date where Mike and Rachel should of marry the last time they were due to marry. But Mike felt proud, of himself and for Rachel, this time it was perfect, the way it was supposed to be the first time round.

"To the happy couple!!!" Harvey ended his best man speech with as he rose a glass to the couple he had knew for seven years.

Day after the wedding...

Mike and Rachel walked to the door to Harvey's apartment and soon to be joint with Donna as they were thinking of moving in together. And Mike held Rachel's hand as he knocked in the door.

"Hi guys come in..." Donna told them as she opened the door to the newly wed couple

"After the wedding ceremony, Harvey got a call from Paula feeling him to come to the hospital." Donna said sadly as she told Rachel and Mike as they looked over Donna's shoulder to see Harvey sat on a sofa with his head in his shoulders.


	12. Chapter Twelve - Baby, You're Not Hurtin

Chapter Twelve - Baby, You're Not Hurting Anymore.

"After the wedding ceremony, Harvey got a call from Paula feeling him to come to the hospital." Donna said sadly as she told Rachel and Mike as they looked over Donna's shoulder to see Harvey sat on a sofa with his head in his shoulders.

Yesterday...

Paula looked the ultrasound picture of the impending baby, who was alive no more, who hadn't even had a chance in life. Harvey was sat with her, holding their baby with tears in his eyes. Donna sat in the waiting room, with his mother, they both wanted to be there for Harvey as Paula had her new partner, which was her old ex and her mother in the room with her.

Meanwhile Harvey walked into the room, with his tusk, looking more than that of the husband and he saw the tears, running down Paula's face, he knee want had happened, she lost the baby. He looked at the injuries she had and looked at the chart at the end of the bed. 'Car crash - Miscarriage at 11 weeks'. He felt hurt, he had a baby's room set up and everything was getting ready for a baby who didn't even get to live one day.

Donna sat in the waiting room feeling guilty, sat in her bridesmaid dress she looked down at the floor, thinking of touching her small growing bump, yet she was only three weeks plus pregnant, according to the test she had taken that very morning, she felt horrible, how could she ever tell Harvey that he was still going to be a dad now, even though he had just lost one child.

"Harvey." That one word was all but nothing for Harvey, it was all he needed to here, in her tone and familiarvoice, it calmed his tears wanting to pour down his face, yet he felt like she wouldn't want the tears to fall. But they both knew that the child Paula was carrying was part both theirs as well as it was Paula and her partner's.

Back to the present...

Harvey, sat head in hands, had year stained cheeks, and red knuckles. He felt that he felt in a way he shouldn't. He felt that he shouldn't be as bothered about it than Paula. But Donna assured him that it was normal to feel a loss without the baby being his and hers together, but it was still his child, his son or daughter, that never had the chance to live because of a reckless driver. He had locked himself in his apartment office. Looking for an in for a lawsuit, but he felt emotional about it, too much so, but he never ever got emotional, he wasn't that type of man.

Donna sat on the sofa watching TV while relaxing and pouring the wine down the sink and pitting the bottle to go into the recycling. She felt bad for keep a secret so huge, but she felt like she had to to protect him and herself as the same time, to protect him from anymore heartbreak. She had been tearing up with a advert came on about a chocolate and sweets with a child having a yellow bunny like the one she had bought spur of the moment when Harvey reassured her that he was always staying with her.

'God, if theses are hormones, he'll find out by the end of the week' Donna thought as Harvey walked into the room. "I've got it, I have an in for a lawsuit against the driver." Harvey spoke as Donna swung her legs from a laying position to a sitting her elbows pressing into her legs.

"Harvey, I know this is personal, I just wanted to make sure your okay. You could always ask Louis to handle the lawsuit on yours and Paula's behalf." She spoke not wanting to be mean and telling him that he should leave it a hell alone, because she was pregnant and she needed him to become mentally and emotionally okay but in a way, so she could help protect him.

"I know I should give it Louis but I need to do something, I need to do something." He said as he closed the case file, then sat next to his partner and hugged her hips while kneeling his head in her shoulder.

"I know, you do, but Paula would rather you left her alone, and so would her family. You can help but I would respect her wishes. She doesn't want to see her again and I would leave her alone. But by the way I'm not trying to be cruel either." Donna whispered and spoke and her face and nose pressed against his neck.


	13. Chapter Thirteen -Rules Of Reckoning Day

Chapter Thirteen - Rules of Reckoning Day.

 _I've got new rules, I count 'em,_ _I've gotta tell them to myself._ _I keep_ _pushin'_ _forwards_

The shiny radio bleared out new rules on the morning radio show Harvey listens to as he cooked breakfast whilst Donna showered before going into work. Harvey thought of the last three weeks, with the court case Louis had been controlling and how the end of the day would have a result for the missing life of his unborn child. He had heard the song before and thought that the motto ' _I_ _keep_ _pushin_ _'_ _forward_ s' today was a good motto to live by. He turned the radio off so he could have a morning conversation with his girlfriend, well partner sounded better.

Donna meanwhile had a song blasting into the bathroom, as she showered, looking at the mirror inside the shower she uncovered the misted section, as she looked and felt her expanding bump. Harvey shouted into the bathroom and asked her if she wanted pancakes, when the smell of the flour product, made a gush of nausea hit her mouth.

"No!" She shouted as she reached for the toilet seat as she threw up she metaphorical guts.

Whilst Harvey walked into the room to grab a hand towel from the storage cupboard he saw her clutching to the toilet bowl as she was wrapped his slate grey towel. He grabbed her wet auburn hair and held IR behind her as he asked her a couple of questions.

"Donna, are you okay?" He asked seriously an worried about her health.

"Yeah, I think It was something that I ate... probably that sushi... from last night with Rachel..." Donna covered as she continued to be sick as he rubbed her cheek.

"You should have told me that you didn't feel well." Harvey told as he grabbed some tissue for her wipe her mouth." Maybe you should take the day off?"

"No, I'll be fine in a bit, and anyone its court today. You and Louis are representing Paula today. You should be there and I need to be there so you don't get to be held in contempt." Donna explained as he kissed her forehead.

"Only if you are feeling up to it." Harvey loving expressed, as he helped her stand when she was about to fall when he kept hold of her, even when she felt weak.

"I'm still going, maybe in flats though." Donna teased as she told him, that she was going whether he liked it or not, she was a strong and independent woman, whether he liked it or not, it was the way she was.

...

Paula walked into the courtroom with a cast on her left arm and cuts to her face. She nodded her head with a bleak smile at Donna and Harvey as they had linked arms. It was the last day of trial, reckoning day.

He smiled a slight, he didn't feel emotional anymore, but he wasn't ready for the world or at least the whole of New York know that, he was worried about the conviction of the drunk driver that caused the miscarriage of his child, but this morning Donna being ill made him think how much Donna meant to him and how she had been his stone, rock, wood whatever anyone wanted to call it over the past couple of weeks and how she had looked over herself as much as she cared for him...

He knew that, after the sentencing, he would look after Donna like she had done for him while he was being emotional, but for her, he would do anything. Donna rushed out of the courtroom, the only people who had noticed was the judge, Harvey and Louis. Louis frowned at Harvey in a questioning frown he had seen many times before when Harvey mouthed ' _food poisoning from sushi'_ when Harvey thought about rushing after her, when the judge slammed the hammer on the desk to resume court.

Harvey stood outside the women's bathroom, he had heard the sentencing from the judge, but he knew that issue was behind him, but Donna was his future and she was ill. Once Donna walked out of the women's bathroom he smiled and whispered in her ear "Home now, you need to get some rest"

As Donna leaned her body weight towards Harvey's muscular body she asked: "What was the ruling?"

"Guilty, 6 years. For drinking under the influence, and attempted murder, because he was one of her old patients." Harvey smiled as he pulled his arm around her back, and supported her weaken frame of her body.


	14. Chapter Fourteen - I Can't

Chapter Fourteen - I Can't!

Donna and Rachel talked about the miscarriage Paula had, yet Rachel knew her best friend more than she knew herself sometimes and she knew something was different, something that made Donna change her mind, she didn't know whether it was that Harvey was upset about losing the baby. A baby he wanted so much even though it was with Paula he loved that baby, even before what happened.

"Something's different about you, don't deny it I know something is different, I just don't know what?" Rachel questioned.

"If I tell you can't tell anyone, not even Mike," Donna argued as Rachel nodded. "I'm 13 weeks pregnant!" Donna said smiling, then bitting her cheek happily as she looked at her best friend's reaction.

"Oh My God," Rachel eagerly clapped like a preppy schoolgirl, when she looked at her best friend who didn't look ad joyful as she thought she would look, when she realized want she keeping from her; "Wait, you haven't told him, have you?" Rachel's tone changed as she knew why she was vowed in silence from Donna.

"How can I tell him that I'm pregnant and that in less than six months we will have our baby when he just lost his and Paula's baby just weeks ago," Donna said scared as she slid the ultrasound picture upside down towards her best friend, she had pushed tears away from her eyes as then started to gleam with water.

Rachel looked at her best friend, she looked at how she was glowing and happy, yet there was an undertone in her face that she was petrified that she was having a baby on her own at the moment, she was too scared to tell the man she loved that she was having his baby, that their precious baby was fine and healthy.

"You need to tell him, soon Donna, you can't keep a baby bump hidden forever" Rachel expressed the matter and left it at that.

"...I can't!" Donna said as a stray tear ran done her face, she put her fair slim hand on her stomach, when Mike walked in and Donna rubbed her eyes and removed her hand from her every growing baby bump.

...

Donna walked into Harvey's apartment which she had been staying at four times a week, while she stayed at her own home three times of the week, she enjoyed the independence and the fact that on those three days she could act like an expectant mother, looking at baby things. She had ordered a mobile, with cute soft toys on the baby mobile which when wound sang the tune of the twinkle twinkle little star, she could be over emotional at romantic comedy and act like she was expecting her first child.

She felt normal at her apartment, but when she walked into Harvey's while opening the door to the unused nursery, it brought tears to her eyes, that when she told Harvey, it meant that everything got a little more real. She had gone to the ultrasound and saw her and Harvey's child for the first time last week, it was beautiful, it was gorgeous, it was unexplainable.

She had tears come to her eyes once she heard the beating of her child, and some more when the doctor said everything was perfectly healthy, whilst she handed her a DVD with the ultrasound video on it. She was going to tell Harvey soon, she knew that the conversion with Rachel, couldn't stay quiet for much longer.

...

Harvey had come home early he had decided that he would get back and start to dismantle the cot and the baby's room, he felt like it was good for him, closure for the room that wouldn't be used. Donna was sat in the middle of nursery cross legged with her yoga pants and bra top on as she heard the muffled noise of Harvey coming into the apartment from work.

"Mummy will tell daddy soon, like Rachel said to do, but that'll be our little secret." Donna said to her small bump as she finished her yoga pose as she looked pit of the glass outside wall of the apartment.

Donna sneaked out of the room when she heard Harvey get into the shower and walked into the kitchen to start cooking dinner for her and Harvey's date night, every Wednesday without fail.


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Our Child Their Life

Chapter Fifteen - Our Child...This Life.

Donna laid in bed, she stared at the ceiling with her hand on her stomach, she rolled to the side and looked at the clock, three o'clock in the morning, 'God, its that time' Donna thought as she rolled back onto her back as she turned her head to the left, seeing Harvey sleep like a baby, like the sleeping non moving baby in her stomach.

Donna debated whether tonight with they were having they're sort of date was the time to tell him, but she bottled it, she couldn't she had to let him had this last perfect night, a perfect date where she looked her best and he dressed in his. She would tell him and had agreed with herself that if she had told him by the end of the week she would force herself to do it or make Rachel point out the obvious to Harvey.

She kept on thinking of the baby and how Harvey was becoming a father without him knowing it, she knew that at some point Harvey would be angry with her for keeping it from him, but at the same time he would be nervous, scared and happy about a little miracle growing inside the love of his life, but he would be happy that she let him grief for the child he would have had with Paula, that's when she knew, she had decided, to do it tonight, right here and now while she was wide awake in his bed.

"Harvey, I need to talk to you." Donna said as she tried to wake Harvey from a deep sleep he was having."I'm pregnant!" Donna said as she left the sleeping body of Harvey lay there in their bed.

Harvey began to awake, unaware that Donna, the love of his life, had just told the sleeping version of himself that she was pregnant, with their child. Donna waited and waited for from him to wake probably, but she couldn't wait any longer she shouted at Harvey to wake up, she needed to tell him here and now and she was going back on what she had decided.

"I'm pregnant! You're gonna be a Dad, and I'm gonna be a Mum!" Donna shouted as Harvey shot up as she kneeled on the end on the bed with nothing but her underwear on and her exposed baby bump.

"This is our child, Harvey," Donna said while she put her hand on her stomach. "I know your upset and scared but, this life, this very human life growing is going to be here sooner than you think." Donna expressed scared, she wanted his baby, but he was scared.

"We're having a baby?!" Harvey said happy yet confusedly as he looked over that the room from what he could see at night, to now looking at it knowing that soon there would be a baby sleeping it.

Harvey was petrified, more now than when Paula said she was pregnant, Donna told him that she was having his baby, that she had known since the wedding, since 7 weeks ago. Near to two whole months, she had known, and that Rachel knew and no doubt Mike knew, he felt like she had deceived him but he understood why. He knew she was doing it for him, to let grieve, to make him become then he was before so that he would be ready for her then to tell him. He did think it could have waited for morning since now the both of them were yawning for sleep.

Now that Harvey knew, he could see the bump, the carefully concealed bump she had, hid from him for weeks, and even now a month and a half, how it just pierced over the top of her pants, and how she had moved to the side, to a diagonal while she was still kneeling on the edge of the bed. He could see the bump, small yet growing and his thoughts were going wild, when after a couple of minutes he started to smile, and he grabbed her from her back and hips he pulled her on top of her, and kissed her.

...

In the morning, he woke up to see that Donna wasn't in bed with him, he smelt food. He got out of bed with only his boxers on and he saw saw Donna asleep lying on the couch, with a tight fitted black vest on and he could no doubt see the small bump, that was no seen to anyone else but them, but he felt guilty that she had to carry this secret, the secret that should never have been a secret, that she could have lost their baby alone and he had never known about it.

While they're was food on the table with a note. 'I've eaten, Love you.'


	16. Chapter Sixteen - The Working Party?

Chapter Sixteen - The Working Party?

Four months later...

Donna walked into the large office which she called her own, with her name in white capital letters 'Donna Paulsen' with the job title she had under it 'Chief Operating Officer' and she felt proud of herself, she had got there on her own, by working at the company for 13 years, for working for Pearson Specter Litt and not for sleeping with her old boss and name partner, Harvey Specter, but because she had earned it. People thought the same as others on how Donna the secretary had got a job which was well above her original pay grade and that she had got it with sleeping with Harvey. True she might have been sleeping with Harvey but not at the time she had got the job of COO she had got the job because she was a valued member of Pearson Spectre Litt.

She was pregnant with Harvey's child but she didn't let him or anything stop her from the job she had worked so damn hard for, she felt the baby inside her yet she knew she couldn't, not yet at least, she had another couple of weeks to wait before she could feel small little kicks in her growing bump. He seemed to be happier, with work and life away from the business he had asked Donna to move in with him last night, but she didn't know how to answer she had been keeping it a secret and now he wanted to be his wonderful gentleman with chivalrous acts by asking her to move in with him, and making himself sound like superman carrying all the shopping acting like macho man.

A client which Harvey wanted was up for business, a model agency which had the highest turnover which he wanted, it was one that he knew that Jessica even wanted with she was at the firm, it was one of the best and he had case with a model agency before and he wanted to get that specific one because it was the best one in New York City, and they didn't mess around with their lawyers like Cisco & Picture did, they got a lawsuit which could have got himself disbarred. He cut his lawyer ties with them as soon as Jessica had told him of the companies negligent manner towards Pearson Hardman at them time.

" Mike, hire some models, charge it to the business card!" Harvey said seriously yet, Mike couldn't keep a straight face, while he thought of the humorous timing of his request.

"But Harvey, you have Donna now, so you don't need things and activities like that anymore..."

"Shut up Mike! We are hiring them because we're hosting a party for some god damn reason. Nooo, because we are trying to get NYC Models to become a client of ours " Harvey said as he seemed to be angry and then went back into business mode.

Rachel came into Harvey's lawyer and she told him that Donna had gone home because of the baby, she had Braxton Hicks which were making it uncomfortable for her to work, so she had gone home, to go to bed, and let the practice labour contractions settle down. Harvey was shocked, Donna was pregnant with his baby and she was going to practice labour at home, and he wasn't with her, he needed to go home, he needed to be with her if anything happened to Donna or the baby she was carried at 28 weeks pregnant.

...

So he stood his ground, to what he had decided to at the office and he told Donna that he's going to look after her, he was in the car but he had called for Ray to come round the front of the building when he needed to leave. He was going home to his soon to be wife, when he wasn't so scared to ask the question. But he was going home to look after her and their unborn child. She told him to go to the party and do the case, but he was Harvey, as he was, didn't listen to her or anyone when it came down to the family.


	17. Chapter Seventeen - Before Last PART 1

Chapter Seventeen - The Party Before Last... PART 1

 ** _Ps. This is going to be a flashback to the past where there is tension between Harvey and Donna. Links to the previous chapter, where Donna is in practice labour and Harvey is worried about her, and their unborn baby. And it reminds Harvey of how they used to be, and would never go back..._**

Seven years ago...

The love story to start and end with them, Harvey's and Donna's...

Challenged with emotional feelings and tormented by his past, and his mother's infidelity with other people, other than his father. Donna, the love he had once thought about every time he went to sleep, and every time he woke up in the morning, yet now he had forgotten how she had smiled when she drank her coffee with a teaspoon full of sugar, and how her beautiful auburn hair moved when it was raining.

He had been out drinking the night before, and ended the night, being hit by an oncoming car, he hadn't been drunk, but he had some drink in him. Which at the time had been a good idea, and when he had been hit it dulled the pain for some time. He remembered that his family had rushed there, and he wondered why they were in the hospital room, before he soon Donna at the side room talking to the doctor, being his next of kin.

He saw the worry in her eyes, when the doctor spoke about him, he had been in a serious accident, and she was by his side, making crucial decisions, about him, but he couldn't tell her that he had loved her ever since he laid eyes on her. Life and death, but it still came between them, both of them. That's when Scottie had turned up, the devil who came between them, all the time, he would go down the path of a non-relationship, so he couldn't get hurt or think about feelings, and they complicate things.

But all he could think of that night and morning after was how he wanted feelings, he wanted something more than sex, he wanted her. After a couple of days, he had been released with a scar on his toned body of wear his burst appendix had been removed, with cuts and bruises to his face and rest of his body.

Donna's POV

Donna had thought about the night in question, the 'second' night no one knew about, and how she had wished that she hadn't been so stubborn and pushed him away, and put her stupid rule aside, the time that could have changed their lives much sooner than having to wait six and half years later to pluck up some courage to show him before he could have been gone forever.

It had been two weeks after Harvey had in a hit and run, which turned out to be by one of his client, who Harvey made lose them their business, because he signed with a new one, and put the man out of business. Which later had sought his revenge but trying to kill him, not that it had worked, but his nephew had been with him. Harvey had protected his nephew and managed to get the little boy away from the car. Harvey had taken the trauma, but his nephew, Joesph, hadn't got a mark on him, which had made him glad that he was okay.

But he was back in work, and she could think of was his heart beating on the machine, dipping and rising as she sat by his side, in the hospital and how, she was his next of kin, her.

The annual partners meeting, well party was that night coming, she was going as Harvey's plus one, as usual. She had loved them since that night, that wonderful secret-filled night, that only they knew about. The 'second' night, the one that made them fall in love all over again. Sometimes she felt that he never told anyone about the night they had shared between the two of them as a secret, because he was ashamed, but all she needed to do was touch his arm as he was searching a case on the company laptop, as she came in with his post and she knew that it was real.

It had to be real, she had loved him and fallen in love with him so many times that she could never imagine falling out of love with him, no matter what he did. Or would do, even if she was angry with him she could never hate him, she loved him far too much to hate him or lose him. All of it was real. His shiny hair, reflecting off the glass wall and his cheeky smile as she left the room, and how he would look at what she was wearing, and usually compliment her on it later...


End file.
